Frutas y violencia
by Ajedrez Blanco
Summary: No importaba si en algún momento llegó a preocuparse por mí, si la sangre de Jace lo cambió levemente, o si se llegaba a entregar a la Clave en un acto de locura. Sebastian era un demonio. Y como todo buen demonio, él amaba la violencia
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.

* * *

 **Aviso:** _"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos"._

Este oneshot es algo así como una escena perdida en el libro número cinco ( _"Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas")_ de Cazadores de Sombras.

* * *

.

Al abrir los parpados, el aire me quedó atascado en la garganta en un grito ahogado. Los ojos negros de Sebastian, los cuales estaban a la misma altura que los míos, brillaron con maliciosa diversión al ver mi mueca asustada.

—Buenos días, hermanita —saludó con sorna.

Apreté los labios y empuñé las manos mientras él dejaba de inclinarse sobre mí y daba un paso atrás. Lentamente, me incorporé y senté en la cama, tapándome con las sabanas lo más que podía.

— ¿Hay alguna razón para que estuvieras mirándome como un acosador? —pregunté directamente, ignorando su saludo.

Él hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó una mano al pecho. El pensamiento de clavarle un tenedor en ese mismo lugar me azotó como un vendaval. Pero, al recordar a Jace, la furia me abandonó y la resignación se abrió camino.

Si lo lastimaba, dañaba a Jace. Y yo jamás podría hacer eso.

—Solo vine a despertarte, ya es tarde. Tienes que desayunar —respondió él, ajeno a los pensamientos sobre tenedores que tenía.

" _¿Él se esta preocupando por mí?"_ , esa duda me dejó un sabor agrio en la boca y rápidamente la denegué. Sebastian no se preocupaba por nada ni por nadie.

—Márchate para que me pueda levantar —dije, y pude ver en primera persona una extraña sonrisa en los labios de mi hermano. Una sonrisa que no me gustaba nada.

— ¿Acaso no quieres que te vea en camisón, hermanita?

—Vete —ordené, sin ganas de jugar.

Un brillo oscuro apareció en sus ojos antes de hacer una reverencia burlona y marcharse del cuarto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, solté un suspiro y salí de debajo de las mantas. Tomé un conjunto de ropa simple —la más simple que se podía encontrar en el armario del apartamento— que ya había dejado preparado la noche anterior y me dirigí al baño, reprimiendo en todo momento los escalofríos que querían atravesarme desde el momento en que desperté.

Una vez allí, con la puerta cerrada y la ducha abierta, me pregunté por decima quinta vez qué hacía allí. La imagen de Jace caminando y planeando junto a Sebastian me golpeó con fuerza. Tenía que separarlos a como diera lugar.

—Estoy aquí para romper la maldita conexión —murmuré, como si necesitara convencerme a mí misma que los motivos para quedarme eran más fuertes que las aterradoras acciones de Jonathan.

Rápidamente terminé de bañarme y me vestí, lista para enfrentarme a lo que fuera que encontrara en la cocina, que era de donde parecían provenir diversos ruidos de cosas golpeándose.

Pero lo que no me esperaba era a Sebastian delante de la encimera, con un cuchillo en la mano y fruta prolijamente cortada en dos platos.

Él puso uno de los platos en la mesa y me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Cuando me vio salir del leve estupor e ir hacia donde indicaba —claro que sin dejar de lado la cautela—, se movió y posicionó en el lado contrario junto a su propia comida.

—Estaba haciendo tocino, pero tardé tanto en despertarte que se quemó. Felicidades, hermana, lograste que fallara en algo —comentó irónicamente.

Le lancé una mala mirada y me abstuve de responderle algo que, seguramente, no sonaría demasiado educado en la mañana.

Sebastian pareció entender que no estaba de buen humor y comenzó a comer.

— ¿Dónde esta Jace? ¿Él no va a desayunar? —pregunté luego de unos incómodos minutos, dándome cuenta que Jace no parecía estar despierto.

Fue un instante, pero pude verlo. Una expresión cautelosa ensombreció el rostro de Sebastian por un segundo, antes de que la tranquilidad volviera a aparecer.

—Tuvo que salir un rato —respondió sin hondar en detalles.

Al escuchar eso quise levantarme de un salto, agarrarlo por los hombros y zamarrearlo hasta conseguir que me confesara todo. Pero, sin importar cuanto lo quisiera, no podía hacer eso, lo más probable es que la zamarreada terminara siendo yo.

— ¿Qué tiene que hacer? —cuestioné, aunque sabía muy bien que no iba a conseguir una respuesta… al menos una respuesta sincera, si cabe aclarar.

— ¿No vas a comer? —peguntó sin responder.

Lo taladre con la mirada por un segundo, antes de dirigir mis ojos escrutadores hacia la fruta.

" _Esta envenenada"_ , fue mi primer pensamiento. Pero lo descarté. Sebastian me podía matar de una forma más rápida si eso quería, dudaba que se tomara el trabajo de cortar frutas, pelarlas, envenenarlas y esperar a que me las comiera y muriera.

Deseando no haberme equivocado, agarré con los cubiertos uno de los trozos y la probé. Conté hasta diez antes de respirar nuevamente y agradecer no estar retorciéndome en el suelo con espuma en la boca.

—Esta deliciosa, ¿verdad? Siempre me han gustado las frutas de Italia —comentó Sebastian.

No le respondí. Realmente no le había prestado atención al sabor de la fruta, solo al hecho de no querer ser victima de un veneno.

A él no pareció agradarle mi falta de respuesta, ya que su tenedor empezó a apuñalar la comida.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus acciones.

—La violencia es el miedo a los ideales de los demás, ¿sabías? —dije recordando una frase que había leído en uno de los libros espirituales de Luke.

Mis palabras llamaron su atención, y me miró. Una sonrisa burlona curvaba sus labios.

—Esa es una frase sin sentido. La violencia es algo que solo puede ser usada por los fuertes que no temen a las consecuencias —aseveró.

Lo miréq fijamente, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que lo llevaba a pensar así. Pero no pude hallar más que frialdad y una convicción imperturbable que consiguieron que se me cerrara el estomago.

Apretando los labios, acepté que seguramente no había un por qué detrás de todo lo que hacía Sebastian. Era su sangre demoníaca, punto. No importaba si en algún momento llegó a preocuparse por mí —cosa totalmente improbable—, si la sangre de Jace lo cambió levemente —hecho básicamente imposible—, o si se llegaba a entregar a la Clave en un acto de locura —cosa que jamás sucedería en este u otro mundo—. Sebastian era un demonio. Y como todo buen demonio, él amaba la violencia.

.

* * *

Hola, si has llegado hasta aquí, te felicito, sobreviviste a un texto que dudo que tenga sentido alguno.

Tenia planeado escribir otra cosa para este reto, pero mi cabeza es toda una rebelde y hace lo que quiere (?

La frase que me toco es: _"_ _La violencia es el miedo a los ideales de los demás"_ de Mahatma Gandhi.

Si encuentran faltas de ortografía díganme, es muy (tal vez demasiado...) probable de que haya unas mil y pico nada màs.


End file.
